Compañeros
by Julio Lucio
Summary: Trata sobre una historia en la cual, unos chicos, que han sufrido por muchas tragedias, se hacen grandes amigos por tener eso en comun. Aunque dos de ellos talvez tengan algo un poco mas de la amistad. LuNa y un ligero ZoRo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduccion**_

Aquí les estoy con mi primer fic sobre one piece, aunque no sepa como comenzar espero que no me abucheen tanto y señalen por lo menos algo bueno de esta historia.

Se trata sobre dos chicos, Monkey D. Luffy y Nami Sakura, los dos asisten a una secundaria, ambos tienen 17 años, están en tercer año de preparatoria y tienen un futuro por delante. Ellos junto a sus amigos viven su vida escolar tranquilamente, después de la escuela salen a pasear, al cine, entre otros. Estoy chicos sufrieron unos eventos trajicos en su pasado ( muerte de padres, familiares ) , pero pese a eso saldra algo bueno, dos particulares estudiantes descubriran lo que sienten uno por el otro. LuNa y un poco de ZoRo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Grandes Amigos**

Un día común y corriente en la preparatoria Matsuorige suena el timbre del receso. En el patio de la escuela se encontraban cinco chicos hablando animadamente.

**En serio vas a ir al concierto ?** –Grito un chico de cabello negro, con uniforme escolar, y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, que en la escuela no se lo permitían tener puesto, llamado Luffy.

**Si ! , yo no le podía creer a mi hermana cuando me dijo que compro entradas para mí y para ella para poder ir al concierto de Huesos Muertos Brook y su banda!**-Dijo emocionada una chica de cabellos naranjas con una mandarina en una mano, correspondiente al nombre de Nami.

**De donde habrá sacado el dinero tu hermana para esas entradas tan costosas nami?**-Insinuó una chica de cabellera negra algo mayor a luffy y nami, llamada robin.

**No habrá estado con malas compañías otra vez no?**- Dijo un chico de cabello verde, también de la edad de Robin, llamado Zoro.

**No, como crees, ella estuvo en rehabilitación y los doctores no dijeron que se había curado muy bien de eso**.-dijo nami

**Bueno, Sabes lo que sería genial Nami -Swan?**-Dijo un chico de cabello rubio algo largo, que le tapaba el ojo, una ceja retorcida, y un cigarrillo en la boca, llamado Sanji.

**Qué?**- pregunto nami.

**Que nosotros fuéramos al concierto contigo!**-dijo sanji

**Bueno, yo también quisiera eso, pero bueno, que se le hace, después del concierto les daré videos y fotos de él.-**dijo nami

**Mas te vale** – dijeron todos con un brillo rojo en los ojos y en un tono un poco amenazador.

En eso, vuelve a sonar el timbre, para que todos volvieran a sus correspondientes salones de clase. En el salón de clases de Luffy, Nami, y Sanji…

**Luffy, Sanji, estudiaron para el examen de geometría?**-dijo nami

**EXAMEN DE QUE?**- gritaron exaltados luffy y sanji.

**Si, lo dijeron hace una semana**-dijo nami.

**Estamos perdidos**-dijeron luffy y sanji al mismo tiempo.

Después del terrorífico examen, llego la clase del Maestro shanks, Historia Universal.

**Muy bien chicos, hoy les asignare un trabajo grupal para el próximo mes, se trata sobre hacer una tesis sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial**.-dijo el maestro shanks

**Profesor Shanks, un mes no es muy poco tiempo para un trabajo tan largo?**-dijo un chico llamado ussop, de nariz larga y con olor a pólvora.

**Lo sé, por eso os tenéis que esforzar al máximo con este trabajo, porque equivale al 40% de la nota total. Ahora asignare las parejas: Sanji y Conis, Ussop y Kaya, Luffy y Nami,…**-y así siguió con el resto de las parejas.

Después de asignar las parejas sonó el timbre de salida, luffy y nami siempre se iban juntos a sus casas, así que siempre hablaban por el camino.

**Luffy, que tal si mañana nos reunimos en tu casa para ir haciendo el trabajo de Historia?**-dijo nami algo cansada del día.

**No estaría mal**-dijo luffy, algo distraído pensando en otra cosa.

Luffy todos los días daba miradas fugases a nami mientras caminaban y todos los días pensaba lo mismo.

**Un día la tengo que invitar a salir, ya se, mañana después de adelantar el trabajo en mi casa le diré si podríamos ir a otro sitio.**-pensó luffy sonrojándose un poco.

**Te pasa algo luffy? Estas rojo, no te sientes mal?**-dijo poniendo la mano en la frente del muchacho, haciendo que él se sonrojara a un más.

**N-No, no pasa nada, debe ser por el calor, Mira! Ahí está mi casa, adiós nami**-dijo algo nervioso y acelerado despidiéndose de la chica dueña de su corazón.

Así los dos llegaron a sus casas a hacer sus respectivos deberes.

**Ace! Ya llegue!**-grito luffy entrando a su casa.

**Hola luffy, el abuelo aún no ha llegado**-dijo un chico muy parecido a luffy, aunque unos años mayor que él, el hermano de luffy, Portgas D. Ace.

En la casa de Nami

**Estoy en casa Nojiko!**-dijo nami al entrar a su casa.

**Ok, ya prepare la cena, vete a cambiar y regresas**- dijo una chica de cabello azulado, unos años mayor que nami, su hermana mayor, nojiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, algo corto, pero los iré haciendo más largos, por favor dejen reviews con recomendaciones y cosas a mejorar.<strong>

**Att: Julio Lucio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Algo más que amigos?**

**Era sábado, lo que significaba que no había escuela ese día, así que ya sabemos que grupo de chicos saldrían a hacer sus locuras.**

**Por cierto, estos personajes no me pertenecen (Como quisiera *-*) Son propiedad de eiichiro oda (Oda-sama) xD, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

/Suena timbre/

Quién es?- dijo ace acercándose a la puerta semi soñoliento

Soy Nami, la amiga de luffy – dijo alegremente de visitar al moreno a su casa pero no sabía bien por qué – Luffy me dijo que viniera temprano así que, pues… aquí estoy n_n.

Está bien que seas puntual – dijo el hermano de luffy – pero tenías que venir a las ¡4 DE LA MAÑANA!.- grito el muy enfadado, aunque ya conocía de tiempo a nami, sabía que era así – luffy no se ha despertado todavía U-u.

Bueno, no importa n-n, lo despertare yo – dijo nami con su sonrisa de siempre.

Bueno, pero tu ye calas el regaño- dijo ace sabiendo cómo se ponía su hermanito cuando le despertaban, en una sábado, a las 4 de la madrugada.( admítanlo, todos somos así de flojos e.e )

En eso la chica de cabellos anaranjados pasa, y al ver la sala de la casa, casi que le da un yeyo – Que paso aquí! O.o – dijo la peli naranja observando el descomunal desorden yacido en la sala del chico con sombrero de paja – luffy y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión anoche, ya sabes, de hermano a hermano n_n – dijo hace sobándose la cabeza, que por cierto tenía un chichón por parte de un golpe de luffy esa noche.

Bueno como sea – dijo nami dirigiéndose al cuarto de su chico con sombrero de paja.

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró a un luffy semi desnudo, con el torso al aire y con solo unos boxers, nami al verlo se queda estática, no sabía qué hacer, así que muchos dilemas le pasaron por su mente, cosa que le hiso sonrojarse violentamente.

Se ve tan sexi y tan mayor, la última vez que lo vi así tenía unos 8 años, cuanto se ha desarrollado su cuerpo –pensó nami sonrojándose levemente – PERO EN QUE CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ES LUFFY! – salió de su shock solo para encaminarse a salir del cuarto.

A donde crees que vas? – le dijo una voz que la hizo erizarse toda – no tenías la intención de despertar a mi nieto? Pues hazlo! – dijo un hombre mayor con cabello blanco, el Sub-Almirante Garp, o como muchos lo conocían: El abuelo sádico de luffy.

S..Si, ya … i…iba a eso – dijo temblorosa acercándose al cuerpo del muchacho semi desnudo.

Lo pensaba despertar normalmente, agitándolo, tirándole un vaso de agua, o pateándole en sus partes íntimas, según nami eso era "normal" ( T-T me duele de solo pensarlo ) , pero un impulso descontrolado de su cuerpo hiso, que cuando garp ya se hubiera ido, se abalanzara sobre el, y le diera in pequeño beso en los labios, al terminar esta tarea se apartó rápidamente de la cama del muchacho mientras que este despertaba.

Tuve, un sueño, algo extraño – dijo un luffy soñoliento tratando de levantarse.

Buenos días dormilón, ya me contaras cual fue pero levántate n_n – decía nami tiernamente.

Ok…ok.. nami…..nami…..nami . . . NAMI! – grito luffy después de analizar un poco la situación en la que estaba, el semi desnudo en la cama frente a la pelirroja dueña de su corazón, así que rápidamente se cubro con sábanas y grito:- Nami! Sal que estoy semi desnudo! – al darse cuenta la chica de la situación de luffy, se sonrojo violentamente ya que se le había olvidado

Nami salió corriendo de la habitación, y se sentó en el sillón de la sala enfrentando una guerra de opiniones en su cabeza, como: Porque lo hice? Sabrá que lo bese? Porque me siento atraída hacia el?, y cosas así, así que le llego un pensamiento - Sera que estoy enamorada de ese idiota? – pensó, pero sin querer lo dijo en un susurro, que cierta persona escucho.

Cual idiota? – dijo ace acercándose a la pelirroja para sentarse al lado de ella

Nadie! Que sabes! Cállate! NO digas nada! AH! – dijo con susto y sorpresa nami.

Ya veo, te gusta mi estúpido hermano, mmmm, me parece bien, suerte con eso n_n.

No… digo que… OYE! NO ES CIERTO! – pero para cuando lo dijo, ace ya había salido de la casa.

Un joven de sombrero de paja bajo por la escaleras, vio a nami y se sonrojo un poco, igual que ella.

Nami, ya has desayunado? – pregunta luffy, lo cual hace que nami se quede estilo WTF!

LUFFY? ESE ES LUFFY? … preocupándose por el alimento de otros – pensó nami sorprendida, pero también alagada por las atenciones del moreno hacia ella – no todavía no luffy n_n.

Entonces ven, te sirvo la comida.

Después de ambos haber desayunado, nami se dispuso a preguntarle a luffy sobre su sueño, ya ambos sentados en el sillón de la sala.

Luffy, del sueño que me dijiste… De que trataba?

Pues….. veras….. – No sabía cómo decírselo - COÑO! COMO LE DIGO QUE SOÑE CON ELLA! Y QUE EN EL SUEÑO ME BESO! – pensó violentamente sonrojado luffy.

Luffy, te sientes bien? Estas todo rojo, dijo acercándosele y poniendo su mano en la frente, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara aún más.

S..Si estoy bien nami- dijo nervioso el chico

Ok , bueno, entonces, en donde estábamos? Ah si – recordó la morena – de que era tu sueño "lindo" luffy? de carne acaso? – dijo en tono de broma la peli naranja.

Ya un más relajado luffy, estaba dispuesto a decirle de que era el sueño, pero no sabría todas las consecuencias que traería eso.

N..No nami, mi sueño, era sobre ti – dijo finalmente.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Bueno, como me gusta cortar los capítulos en la mejor parte, admito que amo hacerlos sufrir e-e, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo, ya nami empezara a reconocer y aclarar sus pensamientos sobre y hacia luffy, y una nueva parejita aparecerá por ahí.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Animefull4ever: bueno, que decirle a uno de mis ídolos *-*, adoro tus historias y me alegra tanto que leas la mía, bueno espero que la sigas leyendo y me gusta mucho tu fic "La novia de mi mejor amigo" es lo máximo.**

**Tsukii No Hana: Bueno, también eres una de mis idolatradas x'dd me encantan tus fic y tu forma de escribir, bueno, gracias por tu review que todos me ayudan a seguir adelante, espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el otro.**

**OnePieceFanFic: gracias por el consejo amigo, bueno, yo también estoy leyendo tu fic, La leyenda Continua, y me parece muy interesante, espera que este capítulo te guste, adiós, nos leemos n_n.**

**SAYONARA! – Lucio n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Aclarando Sentimientos?**

**Por cierto, estos personajes no me pertenecen (Como quisiera *-*) Son propiedad de eiichiro oda (Oda-sama) xD, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**Nota: Este capítulo es una continuación directa del anterior**

N..No nami, mi sueño, era sobre ti – dijo finalmente.

Después de esto, la peli-naranja quedo un poco en "Shock" , hasta que pudo musitar unas palabras.

Luffy…. – dijo ella, algo ida por el comentario, pero pensando: ¡NO! Se dio Cuenta! Ahora me va a odiar! T-T. Soy una Estúpida!

Eto… Nami, yo, no quise decir, bueno si, AH! Ya que... – tartamudeaba luffy diciéndose en la cabeza muchas veces: ¡PORQUE SE LO DIJE! ¡PORQUE SE LO DIJE!.

Confundiendo más a Luffy, la Peli-Naranja, fue caminando rápidamente, por no decir corriendo, hasta la puerta, y saliendo así de la casa, dejando así, a un desconcertado Ace, que estaba sentado en una banca del jardín de su casa.

Eh! Nami!, que ha pasado! – decía casi gritando Ace al ver a la peli-naranja salir en ese estado

NADA! ESTOY BIEN! – gritaba nami mientras corría, en dirección, a su casa.

Que abra echo mi estúpido hermano ahora…-pensaba Ace sabiendo que su hermano podía llegar a ser o muy despistado a veces, o muy "Activo" por decirlo así, ya que tenía un instinto muy grande.

Dentro de la casa, un desconcertado, triste, y tal vez algo dolido Luffy, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

¡QUE HICE! Ahora nunca más podré estar con ella! O mirarla a la cara siquiera! – Gritaba luffy escandalosamente corriendo por toda la casa – SEGURO ME ODIA! T-T – Seguía gritando eso, hasta que cierto personaje, muy a su manera, paro ese alboroto.

¡CALLATE IDIOTA! Los vecinos se quejan! Son las 5 de la Mañana y tu pegando gritos como si nada! – decía Garp al tiempo que le pegaba un Coscorrón muy fuerte, que casi deja noqueado a Luffy

Pe…Perdón, Abuelo – decía luffy, en el piso, con los ojos blancos, y espuma saliendo de su boca.

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierta adicta al dinero, Nami, entraba a su casa, azotando la puerta, y algo Avergonzada, Enfada consigo mismo, y algo dolida, ya que después de que luffy dijera eso, quiso contradecirlo, como si fuera algo malo. Entro a su habitación, tirándose en la cama, mirando el techo, algo pensativa.

Nunca había actuado así… ¿Qué me paso? – reflexionaba Nami acostada en su cama – No puedo dejar esto así, tengo que hablar con Luffy, y esperar lo mejor – seguía ella, sumida en sus pensamientos, pero algo la interrumpió.

/ Toc Toc Toc /

¿Quién es? – pregunto Nami, todavía en su cama

Soy yo, Nojiko – dijo la peli-azul después de tocar la puerta - vengo a preguntarte porque volviste tan rápido de donde Luffy, Azotando la puerta, y sin decirme nada, yendo a tu cuarto directamente.

Emm, pues.., - no encontraba mentira que decir la chica de cabellera naranja – Luffy, tenía que irse rápido, Si! Eso...

Y a dónde? Si es que se puede saber – Decía una nojiko., ya dentro del cuarto sin creerse del todo la explicación de su hermana – Porque , que yo sepa, Luffy no es mucho de salir a pasear, y menos si tiene una invitada

/ Ding Dong /

Sonó el timbre de la casa, y una Nerviosa Nami se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta, con tal de escapar del "Interrogatorio" de su hermana mayor, error de ella, claro está.

¿Quién es? – pregunto Nami con la mano en la manilla de la puerta.

Soy yo, Luffy – quien por un momento, había dudado, si responder, o salir corriendo de ahí

Y ahora que hace aquí? ¡Seguro se quiere burlar de porque lo bese! – pensaba Nami dudosa en abrir la puerta o no

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abres? – Dijo Nojiko, quien ya había bajado, al tiempo que abría la puerta, y encontraba a un Luffy muy nervioso y sonrojado – Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?, nunca te había visto así – se refería Nojiko ahora a Luffy, debido a su estado, hasta que se dio cuenta en la Tensión que había entre ambos adolescentes – Oh… ya veo, ¡Pero ya era tiempo, su primera discusión de novios! – decía burlona Nojiko.

Ambos adolescentes miraron con ojos asesinos a la mayor, la cual solo respondió alejándose.

Bueno, Nami... tenemos que hablar – dijo más serio de lo normal luffy

Wow, primera vez que lo veo tan serio, se ve más guapo así *-* - pensaba Nami muy sonrojada.

Nami… - Dijo Luffy al tiempo que se acercaba a la peli-naranja y sus rostros casi chocaban

Luffy… - Dijo Nami viendo a Luffy tan cerca de ella, y violentamente sonrojada

**CONTINUARA! TATATACHAN!**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo con algo de tardanza, es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero ahora que agarre vacaciones de la uni, podre escribir todo lo que quiera, y el próximo será más largo, se los prometo, contesto Reviews:**

** wwwwtfcom : Espero que este te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior, perdón por no meter escuela en este, pero estamos en fin de semana, déjalos descansar :P y si, usare tu consejo, muchas gracias por el Review.**

**Animefull4ever: Muchas gracias por el Review, yo también leo tus Fics, me parecen geniales, y si, los iré alargando poco a poco, así me acostumbro, Gracias por el Consejo.**

**NamiLuffy: Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y bueno, aquí están las acciones de nami, espero que no sean las mismas que te esperabas, así aumenta lo inesperado, Gracias por el Review.**

**Bueno, me despido por ahora, Y REVIEWS!**

**Atte.: Lucio**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón! Gomen! Sorry! Charswithcar! Wow! Casi un Año no? Que soy flojo! Me tienen que pegar! Si no me pegan por mi tardanza les pegare yo! Como me voy a tardar tanto!? …..**

**Bueno, Saben como me inspire para continuar? Leí los reviews del Fic, y me dije: La gente estaba esperando, y las decepcioné! Así que, por mi moral, estoy aquí! Para continuar este Fic!**

_*Aparece un edificio de la nada con Julio encima, con un disfraz con una L en medio y suena la música de Súperman*_

**- Buuuuu! Llegaste tarde! Ya nos fuimos! – Dicen los "fans" en la entrada del edificio**

**Así que me propongo a ganármelos de nuevo! Sin molestarlos más, Aquí la…. Continuación.**

**(Por cierto, estos personajes le pertenecen a Oda. La Trama es completamente mía)**

_*Suena la Música de One Piece de "En el Capitulo Anterior"*_

Bueno, Nami... tenemos que hablar – dijo más serio de lo normal luffy

Wow, primera vez que lo veo tan serio, se ve más guapo así *-* - pensaba Nami muy sonrojada.

Nami… - Dijo Luffy al tiempo que se acercaba a la peli-naranja y sus rostros casi chocaban

Luffy… - Dijo Nami viendo a Luffy tan cerca de ella, y violentamente sonrojada

* * *

><p>De repente, Luffy echa la cabeza para atrás, cierra los ojos, y con una burbuja en la nariz….. Se había quedado dormido.<p>

Eh….. EH!? – Dijo la peli naranja al verlo dormido

Zzzzz – Luffy roncaba como si llevara 5 horas durmiendo

**. . .**

SE QUEDO DORMIDO!? – Dijeron Nami y Nojiko a la vez

Ah? Luffy! – apareció su hermano pecoso de la nada - mira que a buena hora te viene dar el ataque de narcolepsia! – dijo llevándose a Luffy en su hombro hacia su casa - lo siento, luego se los devuelvo, pero es peligroso despertarlo así – ya largándose por la puerta principal.

**. . .**

Entonces… - le dijo Nojiko a su hermanita menor – Casi se besan! Que Lindo fue! Tan serios, parecían adultos! – decía a propósito para molestarla toda melosa y melodramática.

Nojiko! Claro que no! Íbamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó! – dijo nami sin pensar, para luego taparse la boca.

Ah si? Entonces, que fue lo que pasó? Señorita Pinocha – dijo la peli azul tocándole la nariz molestamente con el dedo índice – porque, que yo sepa, viniste rápido porque se tenía que ir, hermanita.

Uhmm… - musitó nami poniéndose algo colorada recordando la situación que había llevado a todo eso.

Ah! Lo que pasó es que Nami beso a Luffy mientras dormía, y luego Luffy le dijo que había soñado algo parecido, por eso Nami pensó que Luffy se enfadaría. Todo fue un remolino gigante de Hormonas en Acción! – dijo Ace, haciendo fama a sus apariciones de la nada, había salido debajo del sofá de la casa de Nami – pero claro, Nami no te quería decir eso.

A-a-ACE!? – dijo nami sorprendiéndose y poniéndose roja cual granada mirando al pecoso – Tu lo viste!? , Digo! Eso es mentira! – dijo excusándose, señalando al mayor con el dedo índice.

Tengo el video… - dijo Ace sacando una tarjeta Micro SD – Lo tengo todo grabado, peli naranja.

Oh, en serio!? Déjame ver! – dijo Nojiko con estrellitas en los ojos, extendiendo las manos hacia la tarjeta – Lo Pasaremos a un DVD y lo veremos todos como familia aquí! Será de lo mas genial! – Dijo con un aire de triunfo.

N..No… NO TE ATREVAS CABEZA DE MORA! – dijo lanzándose sobre Nojiko comenzando una pelea de arañazos entre mujeres.

Yo…. Mejor me voy. – Dijo hace pirándose hacia la salida – Luego te muestro el Video Noji! – Ya saliendo de la casa.

Un momento.. ! – Dijo nami sacando la cabeza de la pelea – Noji? – dijo con un poco de curiosidad y malicia – Oh, ya lo entiendo todo, Noji….

E.. Eso no significa nada! Me llama así por algo de la Uni! – Dijo la peli azul excusándose , así terminando la pelea para dar paso a una discusión entre hermanas – no estarás pensando nada raro!

Oh! Claro que no! – Dijo nami fingiendo mal a propósito - … Noooojiiiiii – Dijo con malicia y perversión.

Te vas a enterar! – dijo la peli azul lanzándose a su hermanita comenzando otra pelea.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano, aproximadamente 5113215 Milímetros más lejos, es decir, en la casa de al frente, Garp observaba a dos jóvenes en la entrada, los dos dormidos, recostados en cada marco de la puerta.

Estos dos idiotas nunca cambian! – Dijo un poco nostálgico – DESPIERTEN PAR DE IDIOTAS! – gritó propinándoles a cada uno en la cabeza un amoroso golpe de "Amor" – Cómo se atreven a dormirse ante mí! Su abuelo! Tengan más respeto por mis Canas!

Ahhhg! – dijeron Ace y Luffy al mismo tiempo – Será que nunca nos puedes despertar como una persona normal!? – dijeron Ace y Luffy, y a decir verdad, al parecer nadie sabe despertar a alguien de forma normal en este Fic - …. Eh!? –dijeron extrañados al ver que el Viejo ya estaba dormido recostado contra la pared – Qué moral tienes tu para hablar!? –gritaron dándole cada uno un golpe en la cabeza.

Uhg! – se le reventó la burbuja de la nariz – me Dormí de nuevo!

Los dos hermanos y el abuelo se quedaron mirando unos segundos, para después partirse a carcajadas, los tres eran muy unidos, y eso pasaba a menudo.

Entonces… -dijo el viejo ya calmado - qué paso en casa de Bellemere?

No me acuerdo bien… - dijo luffy tratando de pensar

Porque te quedaste dormido! – le gritó Ace en la oreja

Oh, Cierto, ya me acuerdo – Dijo el menor golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano a forma de entendimiento.

No te puedes acordar! – le gritaron Ace y Garp propinándole un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente – Ah, Viejo, mira esto – dijo Ace lanzándole la tarjeta en la cara – tiene un video dentro, disfruta.

… - Aparecieron puntitos sobre la cabeza de Garp – TU NO RESPETAS A TU ABUELO!? – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza –Ya yo no pienso en esas cosas! Mis nietos son unos pervertidos!

NO ES SOBRE ESO! – dijo dándole una patada en la mandíbula -es lo que paso en la habitación luego de que te fuiste!

Oh, suena interesante, pero hay algo que no entiendo…. – dijo garp poniéndose serio..

Qué cosa? – pregunto Ace como si nada

Por qué tienes una cámara en el cuarto de Luffy!? – le grito garp levantando los brazos como si no entendiera nada

Ah, es porque a veces cuando duerme, hace poses muy graciosas, y Noji y yo nos reímos de el cuando vemos los videos… - dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ya veo… Con Noji.. –Dijo pensando en algo diferente –YO TE VOY A GRABAR UN DÍA DE ESTOS A VER SI TE GUSTA!

Entonces, no quieres ver el video? –dijo Ace con un aire de malicia –porque si no quieres….

Eh! Yo no he dicho nada de eso! –dijo quitándole la tarjeta de las manos –ya te avisaré cuando lo haya visto.

_**-TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Bueno! No sé si quedo más largo o más corto! Pero es una continuación para joderlos! Muahahahaha! Cuando vea que ya lo están siguiendo de nuevo subo el siguiente, Quiero Reviews, que hoy en día son difíciles de conseguir por lo que veo, Son muy Exigentes!**

**Nos vemos en la Próxima!** _**Att.**_ _Julio Lucio._


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí de nuevo! Al final contesto los (el) review que me han dejado! …. Sin fastidiarlos más, los dejo con el episodio!**

**Posdata:** _Los personajes son de Oda, y esta loca historia es de mi pertenencia._

_**/Música: En el capitulo Anterior/**_

Ya veo… Con Noji.. –Dijo pensando en algo diferente –YO TE VOY A GRABAR UN DÍA DE ESTOS A VER SI TE GUSTA!

Entonces, no quieres ver el video? –dijo Ace con un aire de malicia –porque si no quieres….

Eh! Yo no he dicho nada de eso! –dijo quitándole la tarjeta de las manos –ya te avisaré cuando lo haya visto.

* * *

><p>*Unas cuantas horas antes, en la casa de las Sakura*<p>

Un momento.. – dijo nami saliendo de la pelea que aún seguía en apogeo – Ace… Tiene el video! Se lo ha llevado a casa! – empezó a gritar y a ponerse histérica – Nojiko! Has algo! Qué pasara si Luffy lo ve?

Tranquila hermanita, no creo que Ace vaya a hacer eso sin sobornarte con algo antes – dijo riéndose en la parte final – además, no podemos ir a éstas horas – la pelea había durado aproximadamente todo el día –ya mañana hablarás con el, que es domingo.

Ahh, está bien – se dio por vencida, dejándose caer en el sofá y quedándose dormida

Qué mas da – hizo lo mismo su hermana mayor, quedando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la menor.

*En casa de los Monkey*

Buenas noches Ace – decía un luffy yéndose a dormir a su cuarto con la cara tan deformada que pareciera tener quince tumores en la misma

Que duermas bien Luffy – Dijo un pecoso con vendas en la cabeza, un gran chichón en esta, y un moretón en la cara, retirándose a su cuarto

Adiós mocosos! – gritó un garp con la mandíbula guindando por la patada de Ace, caminando por el pasillo.

Que sueñes con naranjas luffy! – gritó Ace segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

Preferiría soñar con carne… pero naranjas no están mal! –dijo Luffy sin entender el mensaje, pero recordando por el comentario a la peli naranja, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Dejen los gritos que mañana los levanto a las cuatro para trotar por el parque! Mocosos! – Gritó aun mas fuerte Garp para luego escuchar un suspiro de tristeza de ambos hermanos dentro de sus respectivos cuartos –como crecen, primero Ace, Ahora Luffy… - musitó para sus adentros para cerrar la puerta de su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos.

*A las 3 de la mañana del siguiente día, en casa de las Sakura*

Mhhmmm –musitaba inconscientemente Nojiko entre las sábanas mientras dormía

/clack/

Sonó una piedrita en la ventana de Nojiko

Nami…. 5 segundos más … - susurraba Nojiko entre las sábanas

/CLACK/

Esta vez fue una piedrota, que le hizo una grieta al vidrio de su ventana, haciendo que Nojiko se levantara sobresaltada.

No quiero salmón fresco señor! –casi gritó despertando de su extraño sueño – eh? Que horas son? – dijo para a continuación ver el reloj – Las 3 de la mañana!? Que hago yo despierta a esta hora? – para luego voltear hacia su ventana – Eh? Con que se ha roto? – musitó acercándose a ésta para abrirla.

…

WAHHH! – gritó la peli azul lanzando una patada voladora hacia una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza que había sido arrojada hacia su ventana justo cuando ella la abrió, haciendo el proyectil añicos.

*Media hora antes, en la casa de los Monkey*

Pssst, Ace! – Susurró Luffy asomándose en su puerta viendo al pasillo – A donde vas!? Es muy Temprano! – Musitó señalando el Reloj del pasillo con el dedo índice

Shhh! Luffy! – se sorprendió y asustó Ace viéndose descubierto en su escapada – No le digas nada al Abuelo, vuelvo en un momento! – le dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano de que hiciera silencio – Si te quedas callado, te compro una pierna de Pavo en la feria cuando vayamos!

Si! Pierna! Pavo! – casi grito luffy bajito haciendo señal de victoria

Pero Cállate! – le dijo Ace tirándose sobre él y tapándole la boca, Luffy solo asintió – vengo en un rato, antes de que el abuelo despierte – dijo caminando cuidadosamente por el pasillo

Ok! Suerte con Nojiko! – le dijo luffy sonriendo burlonamente, en eso Ace se sorprendió, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda

Este chico se entera de todo menos de lo que se tiene que enterar – pensó Ace deprimido al verse descubierto, nuevamente, por su hermano menor.

Ya afuera de la casa, se encaminó por la acera, y se tuvo que detener en seco cuando una moto pasó a 200Kmph frente a él casi atropellándole.

Eh! – iba gritar, pero se calló, eran las 3 de la mañana y todos dormían – maldito loco – susurró para seguir caminando hacia la casa de las Sakura. Ya frente a la ventana, pensó en la manera más sutil de despertar a Noji sin hacer mucho estruendo, y recordó las películas de romance empalagosas que veía su abuelo en las noches – Bien! Esto debería funcionar! – Dijo tomando una piedra pequeña del suelo, para lanzarla contra la ventana de la peli azul.

/clack/

Mmm – dijo ya pasado un tiempo – a ver con esta – dijo tomando una piedra del tamaño de su puño, para lanzarla nuevamente contra la ventana.

/CLACK/

Mmm, casi se ha roto, bueno, con esto seguro funciona – dijo tomando con las dos manos una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza, la lanzo al frente de el, para darle una patada que la dirigió hacia la ventana cual bala de cañón.

/WAHHH/

Escuchó, pensando que le había dando a Nojiko y preocupándose, pero al ver que la piedra se devolvió hacia él, en forma de polvo, sonrió.

Eh! Bella Durmiente! – gritó elevando su vista hacia arriba, hacia una peli azul que le observaba con una cara de "Qué Carajo?" – Tira tu larga melena para poder subir hacia tu torre! y asesinar al Ogro! – Siguió con su relato, sin percatarse que te había confundido 3 cuentos diferentes.

. . .

¡Jajajajajaja! – empezó a reír escandalosamente al percatarse de los errores del joven, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación, dejando de reír para enojarse completamente – Pero tu que haces aquí tratando se cometer un homicidio! A las 3 de la mañana! –le gritó desde arriba, observando como el joven empezaba a subir por las cornisas de la casa – Eh? Qué ha.. – no pudo seguir, porque el joven la calló con un beso en los labios, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia adentro de la habitación, en la cama de la peli azul.

Eh Nojiko, pervertida, esto no es nada romántico, besarme y tirarme a la cama? Tienes que mejorar tus técnicas – dijo Ace burlón dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba tumbada sobre el.

Tu…. – dijo Nojiko poniendo los ojos rojos – Idiota! – propinándole un golpe en la cabeza, como los del abuelo.

Eh! Mira que me dices que no soy cariñoso después! No vuelvo a hacer mas de príncipe! –dijo Ace sobándose el golpe con ambas manos – y me pegas! Cuando venía a decirte que – Esta ves el no pudo continuar, puesto que la peli azul se lanzo a sus labios, devorándolos.

Fue un lindo detalle – dijo sonriéndole de cerca – Pero puedes avisar, o enviarme un mensaje al celular, no romper la ventana – susurró señalando la ventana con una grieta.

No te preocupes, lo pagaré, pero antes – dijo para abalanzarse sobre su amada, para empezar otra tanda de besos con ella.

*En casa de los Monkey, Precisamente en la habitación de Garp*

/Blop/

Sonó la burbuja de la nariz de Garp, causando que este se despertara

Que hermoso y estúpido día! – Grito animado levantando los brazos, para luego ver el reloj a su costado – las 4 en punto! No pierdo mis costumbres – dijo orgulloso de su puntualidad.

Se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta para romperla de una patada.

ACE! LUFFY! A TROTAR! – Gritó tan escandalosamente que se escuchó en toda la calle – LUFFY! – Gritó nuevamente, ya frente a la puerta del nombrado, dándole una patada a ésta, dejando ver a un Luffy Completamente despierto, en pose militar – Así me gusta! Descanse! – dijo haciendo la misma pose, dándole señal para que se preparara – ACE! – Gritó de la misma forma frente a la puerta del mayor, dándole una patada que la abrió completamente – Pero qué!? ….

¡ACEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

Bueno! Aquí el Capitulo! Que los voy haciendo más largos, ustedes no se dan cuenta, pero yo si o.o , ahora:

_**Tania D. Agosto:**_ Muchas Gracias por tu Comentario! Comentarios como esos son los que me ayudan a continuar el Fic!... Exacto, son como una droga para mi. Y que te puedo decir, a mi me gusta mucho tu Fic "Amor Opuesto" , es muy original, lo estoy siguiendo tal como tu estas siguiendo a este! Y también el de "Mi Sueño te Encontró" Es genial! Ten paciencia, tengo pensado hacer un Fic que sea en el universo de One Piece! Pero debo meditar al Respecto, nuevamente, **_Gracias por el Comentario._**

Como siempre, Publicaré el próximo cuando vea Reviews!

**Nos vemos en el Próximo!** _**Att:** Julio Lucio._


	7. Chapter 7

**A diferencia del otro, ahora contesto el Review de primero, así que los que no han dejado, no tienen que leer hasta la marca.**

_**Rosa D** _: Pues mira, que tu has sido el Review que me ha animado a seguir! Mira que ya me desanimaba! Pero nada de eso, tu quieres seguir el fic, y yo lo seguiré también. Y sí, en el 2011 era algo mucho más novato con respecto a la narración de los Fics, pero luego me puse a leer más, libros, novelas, entre otros, y… Tarán! Me di cuenta de que mi narración confundía y era muy poco precisa a la hora de seguirla. Gracias por el Review, y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, no sabes cuanto, nos vemos abajo!.

**Aquí fans les dejo el Capitulo Esperado** _(o tal vez no tan esperado?)_

**Aviso:** One Piece no me pertenece, solo la trama de este FanFic.

**En el Capitulo Anterior:**

* * *

><p>ACE! LUFFY! A TROTAR! – Gritó tan escandalosamente que se escuchó en toda la calle – LUFFY! – Gritó nuevamente, ya frente a la puerta del nombrado, dándole una patada a ésta, dejando ver a un Luffy Completamente despierto, en pose militar – Así me gusta! Descanse! – dijo haciendo la misma pose, dándole señal para que se preparara – ACE! – Gritó de la misma forma frente a la puerta del mayor, dándole una patada que la abrió completamente – Pero qué!? ….<p>

¡ACEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>¿¡Qué!? – dijo el nombrado algo desesperado por la costumbre de garp de quitarles el sentido del oído por las mañanas – Si ya estoy despierto no tienes que gritarme – le acusó con falsa pereza y un bostezo imitado.<p>

¡Tu tienes que estar enfermo! – dijo Garp señalando al pecoso con el dedo índice, de tal manera de que le tocaba el moflete con este – Tu nunca, pero nunca de los nunca, ni en Navidad cuando Santa te trae los regalos, te levantas temprano! – le apretó con mas fuerza el moflete con el dedo, pokeandole* continuamente

¡Deja de molestar viejo! – apartó el dedo gigante de su abuelo con fuerza – además, ya soy un adulto, debo levantarme temprano, no crees? – se puso en pose seria para demostrar madurez – además, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que santa no existe! Y esos no son regalos! Es la señora de los periódicos que en navidad da uno con portada a color siempre!

¡Mientes! – dijo Garp con los ojos llorosos agarrando por el cuello a su pecoso nieto – te dije que decir mentiras es malo Ace! Sobre todo sobre algo tan serio como Santa! – le agitaba agarrándole del cuello haciéndole marear – pídele perdón a Santa en una carta la próxima vez para que no te traiga carbón!

Quisiera ver a la señora de los periódicos tirando carbón – dijo zafándose de su agarre y fastidiándose por la inmadurez de su abuelo.

¡Que te calles! Ahora trotarás el doble, mientras me cargas en tus hombros, y me llevas la limonada – dijo Garp con los ojos envueltos en fuego sobre su nieto

Ah mier…. – empezó a maldecir Ace

**Minutos antes, en la casa de las Sákura.**

¡ACEEEEEEE!

¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo una peli azul deteniendo una mano que se colaba por debajo de su camiseta

Oh no, Noji, tengo que volver – le susurro asustado retirando la mano de su camisa – nos vemos en la tarde – levantándose ya luego de darle un beso en la mejilla – Adiós! – dijo mientras se lanzaba por la ventana, se propinaba un buen golpe, y empezaba a correr

Es que nunca va a cambiar? – dijo Nojiko con aire de cansancio – pero bueno, tampoco quiero que cambie, si no, tener algo con el no sería emocionante … - susurro ya para sus adentros – Nami! Es hora de hacer la comida!

**En la habitación de cierta pelirroja….**

Luffy… - murmuraba Nami entre sueños, imaginándose una escena que muchos considerarían como película de amor que desborda miel.

Era Luffy sobre un caballo blanco, acercándose a ella de forma triunfal, mientras ella yacía acostada en ese suelo blanco de ese mundo perfecto para ella. Una vez que Luffy estuvo al frente, se bajo del caballo, y le extendió la mano. Sin dudarlo dos veces, la pelirroja la tomo para que le ayudase a levantarse.

Oh.. Luffy – susurró un poco más alto la peli naranja revolcándose en las sábanas

En el sueño, nami estaba pegada a luffy, mientras sus rostros casi pegados el uno del otro, viéndole a esos ojos de ensueño tan maduros en la faceta de Luffy, con un sombrero de paja colgando del cuello.

Luffy! – casi grita Nami entre sus sueños mientras se agitaba aún más en la cama.

Eh! Que no soy Luffy! Soy Nojiko! Y te digo que te levantes! Soñadora! – dijo la peli azul después de reírse un rato viendo a su hermana hablar entre sueños mientras le agitaba el cuerpo para que despertase.

En el sueño de Nami, justo cuando iba a besar a Luffy, la cara de este se transformo en la de Nojiko enojada, diciéndole que se levantara.

¡AHG! – gritó desesperadamente Nami, levantando medio cuerpo con los ojos medio abiertos – pero… qué? – susurro viendo a su hermana mientras se reía viéndola levantarse – Pero qué haces en mi cuarto! Mora del demonio!

¿Qué?, pero si has sido tu la que me ha despertado – cosa que era mentira – diciendo tus fantasías poco sanas con el vecinito de al frente, hermanita – le dijo burlona y sarcásticamente mientras le apretaba uno de sus mofletes – mira que debes ser más discreta cuando sueñes con tu príncipe azul con sombrero de paj….- no pudo continuar, ya que su hermana se le había lanzado encima a jalarle el pelo

¡Cállate! – gritó mientras le jalaba el pelo ya ambas en el suelo – no tienes derecho a entrar en mi habitación y escuchar mis sue…. – calló por un momento – Que digo! Que no era sueño! Yo no estaba soñando con nadie! – detuvo la "Pelea" para sonrojarse violentamente y corregir su error.

Si claro, y yo tengo el pelo verde – le dijo la peli azul con algo de sarcasmo – solo mira como estabas: "Luffy, Oh Luffy, Dame más Luffy" – dijo imitando a Nami en la cama con los ojos cerrados

Te voy a matar! – dijo lanzándose nuevamente contra su hermana, pero cuando iban a empezar otra pelea, se escuchó afuera:

"Trota más rápido y sin moverte tanto! Mula de Cuarta! Que se desborda la limonada!"

Qué ha sido eso? – dijeron las dos curiosas olvidando la pelea para acercarse arrastrándose cual gusanas a la ventana, una vez asomadas, miraron atentamente la escena.

Un señor mayor en pijamas, siendo cargado en los hombros de un chico sin camiseta, sufriendo por el peso, mientras que a su lado iba otro chico con sombrero de paja cargando una bandeja con un tarro de limonada.

"Luffy! Sírveme más limonada!"

Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? O estoy borracha? – le dijo la peli azul sin quitar la mirada de la escena

Puede que estés borracha, pero yo también lo estoy viendo – le susurro de la misma manera

**Mientras, en la calle frente a ellas.**

Viejo! Por qué te tengo que cargar mientras trotamos? – le grito el pecoso desde abajo sintiendo como sus huesos se suprimían – Creo que me voy a quedar enano

Por mentir! Y por levantarte temprano, me has quitado la costumbre de levantarte a golpes, y eso que era una de mis aficiones favoritas – le grito lamentándose como si fuera lo más serio del mundo.

Anda Ace! Que así es más divertido! – le dijo el chico del sombrero mientras seguían trotando – además, ya estoy aprendiendo a servir la limonada sin que se desborde! Seguro que si algún día soy mesero, todos me admirarían!

Luffy, nadie admira a los meseros – le dijo Ace bajando de las nubes a su hermano – además… ¡Lo vienes a decir tú que estás cargando a una bandejita, mientras yo cargo a un fósil de doscientos años! – le gritó desesperadamente mientras seguía trotando

Anda Ace, mira! El Heladero! Párate ahí! – le dijo el abuelo emocionado como un niño pequeño casi saltando sobre sus hombros

Si quieres bájate tu! Viejo aprovechado! – le gritó sintiendo el dolor del agite de su abuelo

¡QUE TE DETENGAS! – le gritó clavando sus dientes en la cabeza del menor, es decir, mordiéndole.

¡AHHHG! – gritó mientras perdía el equilibrio y se dirigía directamente hacia el heladero

Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo el señor que llevaba el carrito, viendo el desfile amorfo que se acercaba a él

Yo quiero uno de carne! – gritó luffy lanzándose a la vez que Ace se caía sobre el heladero con su abuelo en hombros, y todo terminaba en una explosión inexplicable causada por el …hielo? Que evito que nada de lo que sucedió se viera por el humo de esta.

"Vende helados" me dijeron, "No te pasará nada malo" dijeron! "Es la profesión más segura del Mundo" DIJERON! – decía y gritaba el heladero enterrado en una montaña de helado.

_**- TO BE CONTINUE**_

Bueno, espero que este episodio les haya gustado, que siempre escribo cuando es de noche y mis hormonas están al – 5% de su funcionamiento normal, y mi razonamiento baja en un 200%.

Gracias nuevamente a **Rosa D**, y con respecto a las clases, ya en el próximo capitulo habrá bastante de eso. Por lo que será más largo.

**¿Quién será el heladero de baja autoestima?_ ¿Ace se habrá roto la espalda?_** **¿Luffy se habrá comido al heladero?** Todo eso y mucho más, en el **próximo episodio!**

Quiero al menos 1 Review. u.u

**Nos vemos en la próxima!** _**Att:**_ _Julio Lucio._


	8. Chapter 8

**Vale, me he tardado un poco más con este, pero espero que valga la pena, trato de hacerlos un poco más largos, créanme, pero es la desesperación y el entusiasmo por publicarlo y ver los reviews que te hace ponerlo rápido. Como sea, no los fastidio más, y aquí la continuación, no inmediata, por cierto.**

**Aviso:** One Piece no me pertenece, solo el Fic y sus boberías.

**En el Capitulo Anterior:**

* * *

><p>Yo quiero uno de carne! – gritó luffy lanzándose a la vez que Ace se caía sobre el heladero con su abuelo en hombros, y todo terminaba en una explosión inexplicable causada por el …hielo? Que evito que nada de lo que sucedió se viera por el humo de esta.<p>

"Vende helados" me dijeron, "No te pasará nada malo" dijeron! "Es la profesión más segura del Mundo" DIJERON! – decía y gritaba el heladero enterrado en una montaña de helado.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

**Lunes, 7:15 A.M, Casa de los Monkey**

Hoy hay carne en la cafetería…. – murmuraba un chico peli negro en sus sueños mientras unas pequeñas babas emanaban de su boca

En eso, un silencioso Ace inducido por su Abuelo a despertar a su hermano, entró a la habitación para despertar muy cariñosamente a este.

Y no vas a comer nada si no te levantas, ¡Son las 7! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – se acercó a centímetros del oído de Luffy para gritarle como si no hubiera un mañana, causando que este diera vueltas cual rueda en la cama y se cayera de ella, para el otro lado – Jajajaja! – empezó a reír Ace mientras veía a su hermano diciendo "No le eches mostaza al pastel!"

No es gracioso Ace! – Infló los mofletes Luffy mientras le hacía un puchero de fastidio – mira que debe ser ileigual esto de despertar a la gente así!

Se dice Ilegal Luffy, y es gracioso – decía con cara de superioridad mientras le ponía un dedo en la frente, para a continuación sacarle la lengua en muestra de burla – además, deja de pensar en carne y vístete, que no llegamos.

Vale, pero me compras un helado a la salida! – le respondió mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, para luego recibir un "Si si, te espero abajo" de su hermano.

. . .

**Mientras tanto, a muchas calles de ahí…**

Eh Zoro, ¿Crees que Luffy se haya acordado del trabajo de historia? – decía un narizón mientras bostezaba, caminando con un de color de pelo verde a su lado

Siendo Luffy, no, pero como le ha tocado Nami, puede que ella se haya acordado, aunque no creo que le vaya a dar crédito a él también por el proyecto – bostezó cinco veces más fuerte y prolongadamente el Peli verde mientras cerraba los ojos para ocultarlos del sol de la madrugada

Pues no sé. Como andan juntitos este nuevo año, ya sabes, puede que surja algo – le insinuó Ussop mientras que con el codo le golpeaba suavemente a señal de interés – No lo crees? Zoro?

Pues lo que yo creo es que TÚ deberías preocuparte más por tus relaciones, como con tu vecinita esa menor que tu con la que coqueteabas el otro día – le dio un codazo mucho más fuerte que el de el narizón, casi haciéndole caer – Mmmm – Puso una cara de diversión perversa - ¿ Cómo se llamaba la despistada esa ? … Kara…. Naya… ..Faya?

¡ Se llama Kaya ¡ Y no le coqueteaba! Nos conocemos de mucho! Eso es todo! – le gritó mientras se alejaba un poco para que no se notase su sonrojo – además, ¿ Qué me dices de Robin, Eh ?

Ella es una perversa criatura se la perversión perversamente cósmica de la perversidad que me quiere tentar a violarla – le dijo con siento fastidio haciendo énfasis a la palabra perversa - ¿ No ves como me habla todos los Descansos ?

En eso Zoro empezó a recordar…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Hola Zoro-Kun, ¿ Cómo te va hoy ? Espero que hayas dormido bien – se le acercó al peli verde que estaba tranquilamente en una mesa desayunando, agachándose ligeramente y apretando los senos para verse más provocativa – Apuesto que debes comer mucho para tener energía y sacar esos músculos, ¿ No ?

S.. Si , Hola Robin, … Adiós – le murmuro entre tartamudeos y dudosas respuestas para irse a otra mesa

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Pues yo no lo recuerdo así … - dijo pensativo el chico de nariz larga pensando en como fue realmente, un saludo normal de la chica, y un inexplicablemente nervioso Zoro que huía de ella – además, no creo que la RAE te perdone por usar tan ridículamente la palabra perverso en una oración tantas veces..

Pues yo sí, y así se queda si no quieres que te rebaje la nariz a golpes! – amenazó Zoro a la ves que estaban llegando a la entrada del Instituto

Caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con Sanji, que estaba platicando, o más bien discutiendo con una chica de pelo amarillo, lentes, y con el uniforme puesto de manera que más de un chico se detendría a verla.

Pero Kalifa-Swan – Estaba Sanji entre llorando y enamorado hablando con la chica – te juro que no te estaba viendo, ha sido una equivocación! – continuaba meloso el ceja rizada mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

Como digas, llorar frente a mí también es Acoso Sexual – decía tajantemente con voz de superioridad al "Acosador Sexual" – así que espera mañana con un buen abogado, porque haré que te castren para que no vuelvas a seguir con tus andadas! – le dio una fuerte patada a la cara de enamorado que tenía, y se fue pisando fuertemente sus tacones

Nunca aprendes, Verdad? Niñita de Cocina? – le veía desde arriba un Zoro mientras Sanji estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por la nariz

Esto, mas que claro, enfureció al "Cocinero", que se levantó para empezar otra de sus peleas matutinas con el "Cabeza de Alga".

¿ Pero quién te has creído tu para hablarme ? Alga Podrida! – le gritó mientras levantaba su pie para lanzarle una patada a la cara

Me creo alguien que no se babea cuándo cualquier chica le pasa por el lado, Cejas de Diana – le detuvo el pie tomándolo con su mano para empezar otra pelea

. . .

Anda mira! – corría un chico con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza – Ahí están Zoro y Sanji, Oooooiii! – les gritó a su manera el pelinegro desde lejos – Zoooroooo!, Saaanjii! Hoy sirven Carne!

Joder Luffy! Siempre me tienes que hacer quedar en ridículo cada ves que venimos al Instituto? – se quejaba Ace mientras veía como su hermano gritaba inútilmente, ya que estaban muy lejos, y observaba como las chicas y chicos de la calle los veían con ojos extraños – Mira que me dejaré de venir contigo, no sé porque lo hago aún ...

Porque me quieres Ace! – le acuso mientras le tomaba de la nuca con su brazo – Anda! Apura! – empezó a jalarle causándole varios tropezones hasta que se puso al ritmo de su hermano

Pero estás loco! Nos vamos a matar, detente Luffy! – le gritaba el pecoso tratando de liberarse de su hermano – Luffy!

Zoro! Sanji! Ussop! – grito el chico del sombrero mientras se tropezaba con el pie de su hermano – Uhooaa

Ace! Luf… Oh mierda .. – se lamentó viendo que era demasiado tarde, el pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca de ellos y se había tropezado

Lo que resulto de eso fue un Ace tirado en el piso junto a Zoro en una posición poco favorable para su espalda, un Ussop con la nariz rota llorando del susto en el suelo, un Sanji que había salido volando unos metros mas atrás por el choque, y un Luffy riéndose que estaba tirado encima de Zoro, Ace y Ussop, quienes claro, amortiguaron su caída.

Oh… Interesante, Que lindos los amigos de mi hermanita – decía una peli azul en la entrada del instituto viendo el desastre un poco más delante de esta – y mira, que raro que tu novio fuera el responsable de todo

Eh! Que Ace está también a…. – se puso en blanco la cara de la chica amante de las mandarinas – Que Luffy no es mi Novio! Mora Gorda!

Claro que sí – puso un dedo en la cabeza de su hermana - si no lo fuera, por qué le harías el proyecto a él también, Eh?

E. etto.. Somos Amigos! – Le respondió quitando la mano de su hermana encima de ella – Muy buenos amigos!

Claro claro, yo no digo nada, enamorada, te dejo con tu lío – empezó a caminar rápidamente para no quedar tachada de "Loca amiga de esos" por todos los del Campus

Ah… Eh.. – Pensó Nami por un momento –¿ Pero que hacéis todos ahí ? – se acercó lentamente dando pasos pesados y tronando los dedos – acaso debo quedar en ridícula todos los días por vuestra culpa?

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron 5 golpes fuertes que a la lejanía se oirían como cocos cayendo en cabezas de personas, continuados por unos gritos de dolor muy fuertes

Pero ha sido culpa de Ace! Él se ha tropezado con mi pie! – empezó a excusar Luffy mientras se sobaba el chichón en la cabeza

Si, como yo te jalé para empezar a correr como un maldito desquiciado, la culpa es mía – empezó a decir un cansado de su hermano Ace – además, ¿ Quién eres tu para estarme golpeando ? , ahora que lo recuerdo, Chicos, quieren ver un video?

NADIE QUIERE VER NADA – le dio una patada Nami a Ace en la cabeza que le dejo inconsciente en el acto – vámonos Luffy, llegamos tarde

**Y justo dicho eso, sonó el timbre de la primera hora.**

El ambiente del salón de clases era de lo más normal, todos sentados en sus puestos, a excepción de uno que otro, como Luffy, que estaba parado al lado de Nami viendo como quedo el proyecto de los dos

Whoa! Ha quedado larguísimo! Seguro hay un 10 ahí! – se emocionaba luffy viendo el gran trabajo de la chica – estás segura se darme crédito a mí también?

S.. Si!... Además, no fue nuestra culpa lo que paso ese día… - se sonrojó débilmente poniendo la cara hacia abajo

Mmm, ah… S.. Si – tartamudeó notablemente luffy haciendo lo mismo, quedándose los dos así por un buen rato

Señor D. Monkey! A su asiento! No me haga mandarle a exponer todas las obras artísticas del Barroco! – gritó apenas llego un hombre de pelo morado y cara exageradamente grande y maquillada, el profesor de historia del Arte, Emporio Ivankov

Si profesor payaso! – le dijo alegremente el moreno con una sonrisa, para tener por respuesta la cara enojada del profesor - ... Que digo! Profesor Emporio! - corrigió rápidamente Luffy sentándose de golpe en su asiento

Quiero que todos tomen sus libros y los abran en la página…. En la que sea – les ordenó el profesor con una sonrisa que sobrepasaba los límites de lo normal, una vez que todos lo hicieron, continuó – ahora, arranquen esa página, y hagan un Origami que represente a su compañero que tienen a la derecha, Tienen 20 Minutos.

¿ Qué esto no era Historia del Arte, Profesor ? – pregunto el rubio de cejas rizadas tímidamente

Yo no le digo a usted como peinarse las Cejas ni como Ligar tan mal con las Chicas! Así que usted no me esté enseñando a dar mi clase! Señorito Timoteo! – le acusó con su dedo índice causando que Sanji se hundiera en su asiento lentamente, y se pusiera rojo por completo a la hora de que el profesor nombrara su Segundo apellido

Timo…Teo? – Titubeó Zoro al decir la palabra en sí - … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Así que había algo más ridículo que tus Cejas!

Y así en el salón empezó una risa por parte de todos, excepto por dos chicos, Sanji, que estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra su mesa, y un chico al final del salón, con un aura negra.

Se burlan del maestro… - dijo tenebrosamente el otro chico rubio con voz de ultratumba, a la vez que rompía un lápiz con su mano derecha – Tranquilo maestro! Duval lo Salvará! – Gritó fuera de lugar causando que todas las miradas fueran hacia el – Escuchen ustedes! No tienen el derecho de burlarse del maestro! – gritó a los cuatro vientos a cada uno del salón – así que hagan el favor y.. Oigan! – cuándo iba a continuar hablando fue ignorado cruelmente por todo el salón, incluyendo a Sanji

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquilamente, Luffy hizo una bola de papel, y los demás el intento de un Origami, que al final el maestro ni se acordó, sonando así el segundo timbre dando paso a la clase de Historia Universal

Muy bien chicos, Quiero que entreguen sus trabajos en orden, vengan por número de parejas – habló Shanks mientras se sentaba en la mesa del docente – Adelante.

Y así fueron pasando las parejas, hasta que llego la de Nami y Luffy…

Oh, que extenso, este lo leeré primero, trabajaron los dos? Luffy? – le dio una mirada cómplice al chico que ahora usaba su sombrero, ya que Shanks se lo permitía en su clase.

Bueno profesor…- pero fue interrumpido por la chica de su lado – Si Profesor Akagami, los dos nos reunimos en su casa y trabajamos, aunque haya sido un poco complicado trabajar con el … - le puso nami una cara de lo más sincera, que ni los de Lie to me podrían detectar mentiras en ella

Ya veo – dijo el profesor mientras asentía – así que Luffy ya está madurando y se ha conquistado una niña inteligente, pues que importa, le pasaré esta – pensó Shanks poniendo el informe en su carpeta – pueden sentarse

Toda la clase transcurrió un tanto incómoda para esas dos personas, miradas de reojo, y sonrojos extraños por parte de los dos, hasta que sonó la campana del Descanso

¡COMIDA! – Salió disparado de su asiento el chico del sombrero para chocar contra la puerta, que por sorpresa para el, estaba cerrada.

Ja! Te Pillé esta vez Luffy! – le gritó Shanks victorioso desde la mesa – Ahora no podrás co…. EH! – se sorprendió Shanks al ver que el moreno, por su delgadez, se escapaba por la ventana estrecha del salón – Maldito niño desesperado, Zoro, abre la puerta, pueden salir

Ya afuera, el grupo de siempre fue a la cafetería, con la diferencia de que ahora Luffy estaba de primero en la mesa con 5 Platos de carne hasta el tope, y con más órdenes en camino.

Pues vaya, buen provecho – le dijo Zoro mientras tomaba asiento

Y así hicieron todos los demás viendo a Luffy devorar la carne de sus platos

Bu.. Buen provecho Luffy – dijo Nami a la vez que sacaba sus mandarinas de la mochila

Ag! Gafias Ani! (Ah, Gracias Nami!) – habló con la boca exageradamente llena a la vez que tragaba si su garganta fuera de goma (Jo jo jo, Gum Gum Joke, vale, me detengo)

Y bueno, que tal les fue con el trabajo? – preguntó Zoro a ambos individuos bañados en tensión, dándole un codazo nada discreto a Ussop, que le hizo derramar el jugo – les costó mucho convivir a ustedes dos?

Zoro! Te pasas de bestia! – le gritó Ussop mientras limpiaba la mesa, y parte de su ropa

Pu.. pues Bien! No hubo complicaciones – dijo Nami con la vista fija en su comida

S… Seg! Fragil! (S..Si! Fácil) – volvió a hablar con la boca llena de comida Luffy

Ah… Claro … - fue la respuesta de Ussop y Zoro

Pasaron unos minutos de comer y comer sin hablar, hasta que el cocinero, rompió el hielo, pero ese hielo que jamás debió haber roto

Oh, Nami-Swan! La próxima ves tu podrías estar conmigo en el trabajo? – dijo dando piruetas a lado de ella – nos divertiremos mucho! Más que con ese tragón!

¡NO! – Dejó de comer y gritó un enojado Luffy para sorpresa de todos – que digo…. No soy un tragón, me gusta la comida – reaccionó rápidamente Luffy para seguir comiendo, pero un poco más lento

No lo sé Sanji, prefiero estar con Luffy, al menos sé que él no me va a estar espiando si me agacho a recoger algo – le acusó Nami con la mirada fija en él

Por qué eres tan cruel Nami-Swan!

En eso, llegó una chica un año mayor que ellos, a sentarse en el espacio libre de la mesa, justo al lado del peli verde

Hola chicos – saludó amablemente poniendo una de esas sonrisas que daban alegría a todos – Como están?

Hola Robin! – dijeron todos, Sanji como enamorado, y Luffy atragantándose, claro está, pero entendiéndose el mensaje, y Zoro, solo soltó un suave y casi inaudible "Um, Hola"

Hola Zoro, Como les ha ido con Historia? – le preguntó la morena acercando un poco su rostro al de su compañero – lo habéis hecho?

Joder! De todas las personas me pregunta a mí! – pensó desesperadamente Zoro – S.. Si! Todos lo hicimos! Digo, no todos juntos, pero, cada uno, con su pareja.. ya.. ya sabes – dijo entre tartamudeando y nervioso el chico de cabellera verde mientras bajaba la mirada

Ya veo… - respondió la morena algo triste por el desinterés de Zoro de hablar con ella cara a cara

Umm – Ussop, Sanji, y Nami, se dieron una mirada cómplice entre ellos, y Luffy, Seguía comiendo, pero entendiendo la situación, ya que siempre estaba pendiente de sus amigos, y como siempre que su instinto se enciende, pasó esta vez

Oye Zoro! – dejó de comer su último plato el chico del sombrero – el otro día me dijiste que te gustaba alguien! Dinos quién! Que somos amigos! –le dijo divertido libre de culpas el moreno

Oh por dios – fue el pensamiento de Ussop, Sanji, Nami, y Robin

Luffy, yo cuando te di.. –fue interrumpido por el moreno

Si! El otro día me dijiste que te gustaba alguien, pero que era mayor que tu, y tenías miedo a decírselo. Pero si nos dices a nosotros, te podemos ayudar! – le sonrió enormemente el moreno

Pues… yo…

_**/RIIIIIIIIING/**_

Las cabezas de Ussop, Nami, y Sanji, se golpearon contra la mesa al ver que Zoro se fue corriendo, y la morena se fue a su clase, ya que esa fue una oportunidad única que tal vez nunca se volvería a dar, ya que esos ataques de madurez de Luffy, no eran del todo normales.

Vamos chicos! Que toca Inglés! Y el profesor Apoo me da risa!

Ahhhhhg – suspiraron los tres para seguir al moreno a la clase

Esa clase fue tranquila, el inglés malo de Luffy, las risas de todos, el que Zoro llegara media hora tarde por irse solo al salón y perderse, y así fue hasta la hora de Física, con el Profesor Kuma.

Hola, pondré ejercicios, son tema de examen, pueden ponerse en pareja – dijo entre tajante y tímido comenzando a escribir en la pizarra, y una vez que terminó, se sentó en su asiento, y se quedó viéndolos a todos como si fuera un robot apagado.

Joo, Nami, no entiendo nada – puso un puchero de aburrimiento Luffy mientras le tomaba los cabellos a la chica de cabellos naranjas y se los enredaba en vueltitas

Si, ya te explico Luffy – le dijo seria con la vista en el cuaderno, cuando vio que Luffy estaba muy cerca de ella, tocándole el cabello – E… Eh, ¿Qué… qué haces? – tartamudeo de lado viéndole a los ojos

Nami, qui… quiero recompensarte por lo te historia! Que tal si mañana después de clases te lle… llevo a comer a un sitio, y y … yo pago! – dijo cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose

Luffy… - miró al chico claramente nervioso mientras esperaba la respuesta – sería lindo, Mañana? Trato hecho. – puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja inmensamente feliz

Pero nami yo!... Dijiste que si? – se sobresaltó Luffy mirando a Nami sonreír – Sip! – le contesto la chica con una sonrisa aún más grande – Me Encantaría – continuó la peli naranja

Que…. Que bien! – Le respondió Luffy muy feliz, sin darse cuenta ambos, que sus rostros estaban muy pegados el uno del otro

Sin comportamientos románticos o eróticos en la clase, señorita Sákura y Señorito D. Monkey – habló cual Robot el profesor Kuma, lo cual se escucho en todo el salón

Hay no… - dijeron Nami y Luffy a la vez que todos llevaban sus miradas a esa parejita – Por qué a mi? – se lamentó la peli naranja a ver que todos empezaban a cuchichear y chismosear sobre el tema – CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ENTROMETIDOS! – y lo único que se escucho después fueron sillas y pupitres volando, y gritos de alumnos adoloridos.

_**-TO BE CONTINUE**_

Espero les guste, quiero que me digan si sigo con esta redacción, o la mejoro, quiero consejos chicos y quiero saber lo que piensan si!? Por favor!, Ahora, contesto reviews.

**Tania D. Agosto **: El abuelo nunca cambiará, como tampoco puede morir en One Piece, si eso pasara, no sería One piece , ,. Sobre lo de Nojiko y Ace, ellos ya tienen tiempo con eso, cosa que especificaré mas adelante. Y Tranquila, que Nami tampoco es que sea una guarrila, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda cambiar eso aquí, MUAHAHAHAHA, no vale, tranquila, espero te haya gustado este. Gracias por el Comentario!

**Namiluffyfan** : me encanta que me digan lo de la redacción, gracias por el Review, y tranquilo, lo seguiré hasta el Fin! Y si, el heladero reaparecerá! Pero de otra manera! Muahahahaha! Gracias por el Comentario! Espero te haya gustado este.

_**¿A cuántos alumnos Nami les habrá roto el Cuello? ¿Volverá nuestro querido Heladero? ¿Nami y Luffy se darán un beso?**_

Todo eso y más en…! **EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO**.

**Nos vemos en la próxima!** _**Att:**_ _Julio Lucio._


End file.
